Hermano
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Una historia corta de Sasuke y Naruto,no yaoi. Lo siento,no tengo ideas para el resumen


Notas: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y no, no es yaoi.

Hermano

La luna llena iluminaba el cielo, pálida como un hueso pulido, bañando con su luz helada las calles oscuras.

-Exactamente, ¿adónde vamos?

Lentamente se dio la vuelta. Había pensado que ese molesto tipo se había quedado atrás hace unas cuantas cuadras, pero al parecer se las había arreglado para seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta. Lo observo mientras él permanecía inmóvil con las manos en la nuca y una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-No te he dicho que me sigas usuratonkachi. ¿Por qué no te largas?

-Hm, no has cambiado en nada, teme. Anda vamos, no quiero desvelarme hoy.

Sasuke observo al dobe empezar a andar por delante de él. Tampoco había cambiado. Seguía siendo un imbécil.

-¿Acaso sabes adónde vamos?

Le dio alcance y camino a su lado en silencio. Se pregunto porque Naruto había insistido tanto en acompañarle. Tal vez la Quinta le había mandado para vigilarle y evitar que escapara. Sonrió. No, Naruto no haría algo como eso. Era demasiado confiado.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada que te importe.

Contrario a la réplica enojada que esperaba, el Uzumaki se mantuvo callado. Tal vez al fin había aprendido a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

-Sasuke- llamo después de un rato en silencio- Yo… en serio yo…

Sasuke se giro para observarle de reojo. Ver al usuratonkachi nervioso no era algo de todos los días.

-¿Tu qué?

-Nosotros nunca hemos hablado mucho- contesto Naruto. Miraba al cielo como si reflexionara o hablara consigo mismo- A pesar de eso siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo. Pensé que ahora que has vuelto podríamos hablar más.

Naruto le miro esperando una respuesta, pero el Uchiha no le prestaba atención y en cambio miraba hacia arriba. Naruto siguió la dirección de su mirada y bajo la cabeza. Debía haber adivinado que Sasuke iba allí.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres estar aquí?

-Si quieres puedes irte, nadie te ha dicho que me sigas.

Allí dentro, las calles parecían más oscuras y frías. Las calles abandonadas y llenas de polvo, las casas derruidas, incluso el aire parecía más denso y difícil de respirar. Esto era lo único que quedada del otrora poderoso clan Uchiha. Un montón de ruinas olvidadas en las que si siquiera los perros vivían.

Sasuke siguió caminando hasta llegar a la que fue su antigua casa. La puerta chirrió cuando la abrió y escapo de ella un olor extraño. Era el olor del olvido y la soledad.

Naruto lo siguió a la casa y lo miro sentarse en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas y por una vez no chillo ni se entrometió. Sasuke debía estar rezando o pidiendo perdón y Naruto no se sentía capaz de interrumpirlo y tampoco se le ocurrió que decir para consolarlo.

-¿No piensas escapar?- pregunto cuando Sasuke pareció haber dejado de rezar- Desde mañana te estarán vigilando.

-Pensé que tú estabas vigilando.

-¿Te irías de nuevo?

-No planeo hacerlo.

-Pero mañana te juzgaran. Te meterán a la cárcel, Sasuke.

-Suena como si me dijeras que me vaya.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero nadie va a defenderte mañana.

Naruto guardo silencio y miro a su alrededor. Aquella había sido la casa de Sasuke, en donde había vivido con sus padres y su hermano. Se pregunto qué sentiría.

-¡Pero yo te defenderé, teme!- grito, sobresaltando a Sasuke. Volvía a tener esa sonrisa tan estúpida de siempre.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué haces todo eso por mi?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes- Naruto sonrió y se sentó en el piso, al lado de Sasuke- Para mi tu eres una de las primeras uniones que he tenido. Eres como mi hermano.

-Mi hermano…

-¡Tu hermano es un idiota!- interrumpió Naruto- ¡Un hermano real es el que te apoyara pase lo que pase! ¡No es alguien que te hace sufrir!

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? Jamás has tenido uno.

-No, pero es lo que uno hace con la gente que quiere. Porque son familia, ¿no? La familia esta unida por sangre. Su deber es mantenerse unidos, ¿no?

Una familia. Sasuke sonrio. Después de todo, no había cambiado nada.

-¡Por eso a partir de hoy seré tu familia, teme! ¡Y como tu hermano, te defenderé mañana!

-Hmph, ¿y quién quiere tener a un dobe como tú de hermano?

-Tú… ¡Bastardo!

Sasuke se levanto, ignorando el enojo de Naruto.

-Vámonos, dobe. Si quieres defenderme mañana mejor para empezar tienes que llegar temprano.

Un rato después, Sasuke cruzaba la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime. La torre del hogake había sido elegida como su prisión temporal esta noche antes de su juicio.

-¿Hermano, eh? Ese imbécil.

"_Eres una de las primeras uniones que he tenido" _

Observo sus manos en la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Si era posible quería que ahora fueran útiles de otra manera.

"_¡Un hermano real es el que te apoyara pase lo que pase!"_

A pesar de todo, todavía quería ser aceptado. Una familia.

-Naruto, a partir de ahora seré tu hermano. Es mi turno de ayudarte.

Suspiro y se recostó en la pared. No esperaba ser perdonado por todos, ni mucho menos esperaba redimir todo lo que había hecho, porque no se arrepentía, pero por lo menos, su próximo objetivo sería por alguien que no haría sufrir a nadie.


End file.
